1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content data distribution system, an on-vehicle apparatus, a server, a communication terminal, and a license issuing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is studied a technology in which a user purchases, downloads, and obtains content such as music via the Internet (e.g., Patent Literatures 1 and 2). For example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a music purchasing system including a music providing server that provides music data, and a communication terminal by which music data provided by the music providing server is purchased. When receiving reservation process request data requesting a process relating to a purchase reservation of music data from the communication terminal before a release date and time of the music data, the music providing server transmits the music data to the communication terminal. Furthermore, when receiving reserved music purchase request data requesting the purchase of the music data reserved for purchase from the communication terminal after the release date and time, the music providing server transmits license data for allowing the use of the music data to the communication terminal. This license data has a data amount less than the music data. As a result, the music data can promptly be provided, even if requests of plural communication terminals for the purchase of the music data are concentrated after the release date and time.    Patent Literature 1: JP 2007-524921 A    Patent Literature 2: JP 2008-198109 A
On the other hand, there is a demand of downloading and using content such as music on an on-vehicle apparatus such as a car navigation system and a car audio, even while driving a vehicle.
Here, when content such as music is purchased via the Internet, generally there is a need for complicated input operation such as operation of inputting a name of a user (ID), a password, credit card information including a credit card number and the like, and operation of inputting a response to an inquiry confirming the detail of the purchase. However, when the similar operation is required on the on-vehicle apparatus in the case where the user purchases the content via the Internet, the user has to perform the complicated input operation while driving the vehicle, and this is very dangerous. On the other hand, there is the case where the user wants to download and acquire content such as music data even while driving. An example of such a case includes, for example, the case where the user is listening music on the radio while driving, likes the music and wishes to listen again the music while driving even after the reproduction of this music on the radio is ended.